Surprise
by Merry Moca
Summary: Haizaki et Aomine hallucinaient littéralement devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils se combattaient. Entre eux deux.


Kuroko, le calme, effacé Kuroko. Akashi, le bienveillant, réfléchit Akashi. Deux amis proches, comprenant les idées de l'autre rapidement. En symbiose. Un duo autant dans la vie que dans le sport. Tous ceux qui les connaissaient les décrivaient comme tel, en plus d'ajouter le fait qu'ils s'entendaient très bien sur presque tout. Pas une fois ils ne penseraient que ces deux là pourraient être en désaccord, et encore moins se battre. Une paire unie.

C'était pour cela qu'Haizaki et Aomine hallucinaient littéralement devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Kuroko, l'impassible, le neutre Kuroko et Akashi, le tacticien et amicale Akashi, étaient en train de se battre. Pas contre une bande d'adolescents dénigrant des personnes ou le sport qu'ils pratiquaient avec passion, comme pourrait tenter de le faire le plus petit. Pas contre des personnes s'attaquant à des amis. Non. Ils se combattaient. Entre eux deux. Kuroko rendait coups pour coups les coups d'Akashi. De poings, de pieds, arrachage de cheveux, cris, griffures. Ils se bagarraient vraiment. Devant les yeux ébahis, étonnés, écarquillés des deux autres joueurs, ce passait le combat du siècle.

Pour Haizaki, c'était la vérité. Il voyait deux lions laissant leur fierté parler. Comme il était rare de voir ses deux à un tel niveau de désaccord, c'était un événement à prendre au sérieux. Et avec cette férocité qui faisait qu'Akashi venait de mordre Kuroko après qu'il lui ai pinçait le bras, il trouvait que l'analogie avec ces félins était parfaite.

Pour Aomine, c'était ironique. Lui voyait deux petits félins, des petits chats qui se donnaient de petits coups de griffes. Cela se sentait qu'il n'y avait aucune expérience dans le combat, les coups qu'ils s'infligeaient étaient légers. Tous. Des petits coups de pattes aux doux coussinets molletonnés. Adorables. Il était question des deux plus petits de la bande, même de deux joueurs pouvant en imposer sur le terrain malgré leur stature. Alors au lieu de s'inquiéter de ces deux là qui se chamaillaient joyeusement, il réfléchissait au « pourquoi ils sont en train de se battre en plein milieux du terrain ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ils se battent tout court ? »

C'était donc un Haizaki vaguement admiratif ressemblant à un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture, un Aomine pensif à tel point que la fumée sortait de ses oreilles, et un Kuroko et un Akashi qui commençaient à s'insulter pendant qu'ils se combattaient… Kurokocchi, Akashicchi ?!

« Tiens, Kise.

\- Aominecchi, Haizakicchi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Pourquoi ils se battent ?! Il faut les arrêter !

\- Kise, calmes-to, tu vois bien que ça va se terminer…

\- Quoi ? »

Le joueur aux excentriques cheveux blancs restait bloqué dans sa position contemplative, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le duo, vitreux. Ces deux coéquipiers retournèrent leur attention vers les deux combattants, Aomine toujours pensif et Kise toujours affolé. Mais bien moins une fois qu'il vit les deux principaux concernés. Ils n'avaient plus aucune énergie et tout en respirant à grandes lampées ne se donnaient que de faibles coups. Ils étaient tombés parterre, Kuroko dos au sol et Akashi le surplombant, genoux à terre. Dans une dernière respiration, il glissa à ses côtés en étoile de mer. Leur poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné, leur souffle était expulsé avec en force.

Voyant que le combat était terminé, les deux protagonistes K.O sans vainqueurs, le blond se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux, suivit plus lentement par l'as de Teiko. Haizaki était toujours bloqué dans ses phares de voitures. Arrivé au niveau des deux plus petits, ils entendirent de faibles « Imbécile, crétin ». Le match continuait. Aomine eu un sourire énigmatique.

« Des chatons, c'est bien ce que je disais. »

« Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, tout va bien ? »

Les insultes s'arrêtèrent, ne laissant que des respirations hachées résonner.

« C'est de la faute d'Akashi-kun. » S'éleva la faible voix du joueur fantôme.

« C'est faux, Kuroko. » Contra le rouge. Étant à proximité l'un de l'autre, leur tête à quelques centimètres, ils purent se fusiller du regard. Voulant le fin mot de cette histoire, les deux spectateurs s'installèrent au sol.

« Alors, que ce passe t'il ?

\- Akashi-kun, avoues.

\- Je n'ai rien à avouer, Kuroko. » Nouvel assassina du regard. Un échange de regard perplexe de l'autre côté du ring.

« Tu as un comportement enfantin.

\- Tu es complètement borné et hermétique à toute réflexion.

\- Gamin.

\- Tête de mule. »

Reprenant une position assise, ils commençaient de nouveau à s'affronter verbalement. Kise, remarquant que la situation s'envenimait de nouveau, tenta d'apaiser la tension.

« Calmez-vous, dites-nous ce qu'il ce passe.

\- Akashi m'a fait une blague de très mauvais goût.

\- Kuroko, tu as commencé.

\- Et tu as bêtement répliqué.

\- Tu as toi-même continué.

\- STOP ! Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, mais vous parlez de quoi à la fin ?!

\- De chatouilles.

\- De… Quoi ? »

Ils avaient répondus dans un parfait synchronisme qui leurs donnèrent envie de, de nouveau, se fusiller du regard.

Aomine était partagé entre rigoler de cette situation juste burlesque, et s'impressionner de savoir la raison. Sans déc', tout ça pour une simple histoire de guillis ?

Kise avait choisit cette deuxième option, regardant les deux amis continuer de se battre du regard.

« Ce n'est… quand même pas pour ça… ?

\- Kuroko m'a frôlé sans faire exprès, ne l'aillant pas remarqué j'ai sursauté. Après m'être excusé, il a commencé à me sortir des phrases comme « Et si Akashi-kun était chatouilleux… » et a tenté de me chatouiller les côtes. Ne me laissant pas faire, on s'est retrouvé à se chamailler.

\- Parce qu'aucun de vous deux ne supporte les chatouilles. Et que l'autre en a profité. »

Hochement de tête des deux. Aomine craqua complètement, éclatant d'un rire fort et joyeux. Il en riait tellement de cette situation que des larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez au bord de ses yeux. Kise s'était pris le visage dans une main, dissimulant aussi un sourire. Voir leur si effacé, sans émotions apparentes, joueur fantôme et leur si professionnel, mature capitaine se comporter de manière si enfantine était drôle et adorable à la fois.

Une fois qu'il pu de nouveau avoir un visage sérieux, il observa les deux garçons.

« Vous en devriez pas vous battre pour si peu, vous savez.

\- Eux, se battre ?! On aurait dit deux chatons qui se donnaient des coups de pattes toutes douces ! »

Aomine était littéralement mort de rire, les principaux concernés semblaient vouloir se bouder encore un moment, et Kise se demandait comme tout cela allait se finir, lorsque Murasakibara et Midorima arrivèrent dans la salle de sport.

« Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi ! Venez nous aider ! »

Les deux interpellés, qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation, s'approchèrent du petit attroupement. Non sans avoir remarqué l'état de coma avancé d'Haizaki. Et l'état des quatre autres aussi.

« Vous jouez au papa et à la maman ? » Dit le violet en enfournant une chips dans sa bouche.

« Qu…

\- Ki-chin fait la maman, Ao-chin fait le papa, et Aka-chi et Kuro-chin sont les enfants.

\- Si c'est ça, ne nous entraînes pas dans cette histoire.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est quoi cette situation, je suis entrain de rêver ?!

\- J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait, je peux avoir du gâteau maintenant ?

\- Bien sur, Murasakibara. »

Kise c'était figé, la tête entre les mains, le regard suivant Akashi se lever naturellement, paisiblement, et se diriger vers son sac de sport. Il en sortit deux boîtes, alors que le silence s'était mis à régner dans la salle. Même Aomine, encore agité de soubresauts, ne faisait plus de bruits.

Revenant avec ses deux boîtes, il donna la plus petite au pivot, et posa l'autre devant le mannequin.

« Qu…

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kise, Kise-kun, Ki-chin ! »

Toutes les exclamations avaient fusées ensemble.

« Qu…

\- Ben quoi, restes pas la bouche ouverte comme ça ! »

Il se reçu une amicale tape dans le dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il se passe que comme il n'y a pas entraînement, il fallait une histoire qui te fasse venir rapidement. Et quoi de mieux que Kuroko et Akashi qui se combattent pour que tu apparaisses ! Et que cela dure assez longtemps, le temps que Midorima et Murasakibara arrivent. Vous deux, non mais c'est quoi ce combat que vous avez fait ? Et cette excuse bidon…

\- Heureusement qu'il y avait un bon jeu d'acteur, alors.

\- Dès qu'il s'agit d'esquisser un sourire, c'est un oscar qu'il faut te remettre, Tetsu ! »

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Kuroko s'était déplacé à un de ces côtés. Et avec la même idée, Akashi se mit de l'autre côté. Et se mirent à déplacer leurs doigts sur les côtes de l'as. Qui tout en grognant à l'injustice, était plié de rire.

« Aomine-kun n'aime pas les chatouilles.

\- En effet, il semblerait qu'il ne les supporte pas.

\- Vous… Vous allez… en baver…

\- Nous menacerait-il ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Quel spectacle affligeant…

\- J'ai faim, on le mange ce gâteau ?

\- Tu en as un juste dans tes mains.

\- Je l'ai fini…

\- Quel groupe d'idiots… »

Un autre rire s'éleva, sortant de la gorge d'un blond qui devait se tenir le ventre. Essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux, il leur offrit un sourire rayonnant, éclatant, comme lui seul savait les faire.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Par contre, plus de combat, ni de farces, comme cadeaux ! »

Des sourires entendus lui répondirent, pour les trois toujours affalés ensembles. Les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent dans ce qui devenait un petit cercle.

« Alors, tu veux quoi… comme cadeau… »

Aomine avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa séance de « tortures », et jetait des regards noirs au passeur et au meneur, qui l'ignoraient royalement.

« Hmmm… Un câlin collectif ! »

Un silence de mort accompagna un frisson glacial qui parcourut l'assemblée.

« Non.

\- Je ne veux pas, Ki-chin…

\- Non mais hors de question de faire les bisounours ! »

Les deux plus petits n'avaient rien dit, mais hochèrent la tête, d'accords avec l'avis général.

Non.

Cadeau refusé.

« Mais pourquoi vous me refusez mon cadeau ?! Méchants ! Allez tous vous faire chatouiller !

\- C'te phrase… Ah non, vous deux, vous ne recommencez pas !

\- Dommage. »

Passant du rire aux lamentations, Kise repassa au sourire calme en voyant la petite assemblée. Ses amis.

« On le mange, ce gâteau ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un autre moyen pour m'attirer ici ?

\- C'était le plus surprenant.

\- Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour vous deux !

\- Je te l'ai dit, deux chatons ! Non, arrêtez vous-deux !

\- Mais je te ferais dire qu'Haizaki, lui, il y a cru dure comme fer !

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ? »

Tout le groupe se tourna vers le joueur qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu peux venir, tu sais.

\- Avec les deux lions ? Non merci ! »

Il s'en alla d'un pas rapide, comme ayant reçu un électrochoc. Il n'avait pas entendu les explications, et croyait vraiment que Kuroko et Akashi s'étaient combattus pour de vrai.

Un sourire chaleureux et un brin espiègle, Kise regarda Kuroko qui hocha un peu la tête. La communication silencieuse continua jusqu'à Akashi. Et dans un ensemble parfait, il y eu trois « Miaou. »

« Bande de cinglés… Kise, pourquoi tu te rajoute ! Hey… Ah non, pas encore, pas des chatouilles !

\- C'est pour le « bande de cinglés », Aominecchi !

\- Et pour nous traiter de chatons depuis le début.

\- Rectification, bande de chacals ! »


End file.
